Reality Bites
by Melish33
Summary: Yuki walks in on Tohru and Kyo.. This is my first fanfiction, by the way... so please don't kill me if it's a little dense. :
1. Caught in the Act

**Hey there.**

**This is my first fanfiction \**

**So, forgive me if it's a little scratchy.**

**But please don't be afraid to give me constructive critiscism.**

**Also, I don't own any of these characters, though I kinda wish I did.**

**-Huggles-**

**:D**

* * *

"Miss Honda…?" Yuki knocked on her door, concerned. She hadn't come out for a while. "Miss Honda? Are you in there?" He heard someone scuffling around inside the room.

"Y-Yes! I am! One second!" he heard a strangled voice call. "Okay, come in!"

Yuki gently pushed the door open. Tohru was sat on her bed, smiling forcefully, though her hair was a complete mess, and she was panting heavily. The sheets on her bed looked a little crumpled, too.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki stepped into the room. "You look… flustered,"

"Oh! Yes! I'm fine!" Tohru flashed him a goofy smile and looked away.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Honda – what were you doing in here?" Tohru stared up at him.

"Right, I was just… cleaning! I was making my bed, so that I can go downstairs and start making dinner for everyone! Right!" she nodded. Yuki smiled back, although he looked apprehensive.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, then," he said, stepping back and closing the door. He was about to walk down the stairs when he remembered that Uo had phoned earlier, so he turned back and opened the door.

"Miss Honda, you got a call from—" Yuki stopped and stared. Tohru was on her bed, in an awkward embrace with Kyo.

"AH! I was helping—" Tohru jumped up and started flapping her hands around. "I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! I was um… just, um…" she continued spewing out excuses, running around the room. Kyo groaned and flopped down onto the bed, pressing a pillow over his face. Yuki stared, horrified.

"I think I'm… I'll just… wait for you downstairs… my favourite TV… weather…" Yuki ran out of the room and Tohru and Kyo listened to his footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

"Crap." said Kyo, sitting up. "Damn rat. Well, that was sure as hell embarrassing,"

"Ohhh! Oh no! This is all my fault, Kyo!" Tohru jumped onto the bed. "I'M SORRY!" she sobbed.

"Tohru… Jeez," Kyo smiled slowly, stroking her hair. "C'mon, don't… beat yourself up about it. It just happened, is all."

"Oh, _Kyo_!" Tohru's vision was blurred by the tears welling up in her eyes. "I… I love you!" she flung her arms around him, sobbing wildly. There was an instant 'poof', and Tohru was clutching a bright orange cat in her arms. Kyo froze.

_One day, someone will truly want to be your friend... Perhaps even more than friends.._

"_Me_… _too_…" Kyo closed his eyes, and they stayed holding each other for a while.

* * *

_**Well, as much as a cat can hold somebody.**_

**Well, that's that.**

**I don't know if you like it.. but it's not too bad for the kind of stuff I usually write, anyway. Hehe.**

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	2. All Grown Up

**GOSH.**

**It's been a long time, right?**

**Okay.**

**Enjoy – I hope!**

Yuki stared down into his bowl of rice. Kyo did the same, as did Tohru. The only person bothering to speak was Shigure.

"Well! I see Kyo's got your tongue. Haha! Get it? Kyo? He's a cat?" Shigure laughed heartily to himself.

"Shut up!" screamed Yuki. "It's not funny!"

Kyo, Tohru and Shigure all stared at him. Yuki shook his head, his fringe swinging.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… don't know what came over me," Yuki put his chopsticks down.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?" asked Shigure, his voice suddenly full of concern. "Did anything happen today, guys?"

Yuki stayed quiet. Tohru scratched her head and looked at Kyo. Kyo slammed his chopsticks down.

"FINE! If all you're gonna do is blab on about it, then I might as well tell you!" he clenched his fists. Yuki caught Tohru and I…" Kyo trailed off. Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Oooh! Doing _what_, now?" Nobody spoke. Shigure pulled a face. "Aw, guys! Tell me! Nobody… ever tells… poor old me… anything… anymore!"

Yuki hit him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" yelled Kyo. "WE WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING! JEEZ!" he stomped off.

Tohru blinked at Yuki.

"I'm… sorry," she said. Yuki smiled at her.

"I think I'll go out for a while, maybe pull out those yams I planted last month. They should be ready by now." Yuki stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Miss Honda. It was delicious." He bowed slightly, and left.

That left Tohru and Shigure. Shigure was staring at Tohru, the image of innocence he had pictured her as was left slightly dented.

"It's alright, Tohru… You can abandon me as well," Shigure grinned. "I can have all the leftovers. Yay!" Tohru smiled back.

"Thank you, Shigure. I just need a little time to gather my thoughts…" but Shigure was already happily helping himself to Kyo's bowl.


End file.
